General Kozu
General Kozu is one of the major antagonists in the second half of the 2nd Season of Ninjago. He is the highest ranking general of the Stone Army. His current status is unknown, but he is likely to be deceased. General Kozu's final loyalty was when he pledged his allegiance to Dareth, the final master of the Stone Army. Personality He acts as the supreme military commander when his master is occupied elsewhere or otherwise unable to lead the army directly. In the show, he serves under Lord Garmadon when the latter enters a partnership with the Overlord. Towards to his army, he feels himself that he is authoritative since he is the leader. Appearance General Kozu is markedly different from the rest of the Stone Army. He has white skin with red facial markings, and four arms with black hands. His armor is predominantly red, save the black horns and fangs on his helmet. The bottom edges of most of the plates making up his body armor are silver, as is the spiral design on his abdomen. Abilities (Armor) As with all members of the Stone Army, General Kozu's body is made of an indestructible material found on the Island of Darkness. This gives him great strength and incredible durability, although he can still be staggered and knocked around by sufficiently powerful attacks. Additions Additionally, his four arms give him increased capabilities in melee combat. Multilingual Ability Unlike his fellow stone soldiers, General Kozu can speak the modern Ninjago language in addition to his own ancient tongue. This makes him indispensable as Lord Garmadon's subordinate, as he is capable of translating the speech of the Stone Army for Garmadon. Weapons Like many high-ranking members of the Stone Army, General Kozu favors Butterfly Swords in combat. He has been seen wielding both black and silver blades, often in all four of his hands at once. Background The Day Ninjago Stood Still Skales opens the Stone Army Tomb, where the venom of the Great Devourer seeps onto the Stone Army. General Kozu gets tired of fighting the serpentine after a little bit, and escapes with his army. Island of Darkness Kozu is seen talking to Garmadon about the warriors retrieving Dark Matter, and spots the ninja and tells Garmadon about it. Later, Kozu and the Stone Army attack the ninja at the Temple of Light, but Kozu is attacked by Kai's Fire Mech. General Kozu and the army reach the top, but are scared away and forced to retreat by the Golden Dragon. The Last Hope General Kozu trail the ninja to the Celestial Clock, where they take the hemet and steal Nya. Return of the Overlord Kozu is mistaken for dark matter, and fired out of the Garmatron into Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo and is beat up by Dareth's pupils. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After getting thrown out by Dareth, the Overlord arrives and picks up General Kozu. Later, when Dareth puts on the helmet, Kozu began to ask the orders of him, but is destroyed along with the Overlord. Trivia * Because no other Stone General have appeared in the series, its possible that he might be the last one to exist. * General Kozu bears a strong resemblance to the Giant Stone Warrior - only their size, heads and helmets are different from each other. * Its unknown what happend to him after the Overlords defeat, seeing how the stone army was in continuity, not destroyed by the Overlords first destruction. * Currently, General Kozu along with possessed Garmadon are the most recent four armed mini figures in the franchise. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:2013 Category:Day of the Departed